Alucard Gets Naked: Part Six, Hot in Shorts
by Alucard's Psycho Girlfriend
Summary: Dicksdicksdicks....But what if our narrator gets bored of Alucard? He doesn't really have a choice, he will never forget her sweet body. This is not the last chapter I promise!


**Hi there readers :3 I've been holding on to this tidbit for a while and so here it is, I promise I will finish it with some tasty goodness!!!! Keep the faith, I love Alucard!**

As we were fucking each other in the late afternoon droll, Alucard was flirting with the line that would send my soul flying away from me. Now, I have so many half-moon marks on me, all dotted with round tooth holes.

We were screwing, his hard body against my soft squishy boobs and belly. His thighs are hard, his stomach is too, and I feel the solidness of his back as I run my hands across it. I love scratching long red streaks in his light skin, making lovely red stripes across his body. His body is solid and hard beneath his soft skin, except his butt which is very squishy and round as I wrap my hands around the spherical cheeks. His long dark hair flows down his pale body and he fucks me with all his hardness.

He bites me playfully while we're having sex and the red liquid beads through my freckled skin, painting me with crimson swirls of color. He licks the blood off me, his slimy tongue is so soft. Nothing is softer than a tongue, you know, except maybe the soft skin of a penis. I kiss his lips and he responds, his gummy sweet lips sliding between mine over his sharp iron teeth. I took a bite out of him, too: I chomped down on the skin of his chest, and to him the pain was nothing. Now we're both bleeding, red swirls soaking into the sheets. Black swirls come across my vision as a misty loss of consciousness overtakes me: its just a slight hypnosis like a drunken high, very distracting, warm and fuzzy. The pain of ivory points from his teeth is only slight, and I mostly feel a river of draining out the channels of blue veins in my arms.

Afterwards, he rolls off of me and chills back on the bed. I jump on him sweetly, kissing his face while he starts kissing my neck. One of his long, pointed canines went through my artery, and my blood spurted out like a super soaker squirt gun. He put his lips over the wound and my blood filled up his mouth like drinking from a hose in the summer time.

The wound scabs over, and I'm left feeling so tired. I'm worn from the sex and from the blood loss, so I lay in my fluffy bed and drift between sleep and wakefulness. Alucard licks blood off of his hand and he looks just like a cat cleaning himself. He is feeling warm and hot from sucking up my blood and love.

Now that we can mind meld like Vulcans, sometimes I fill his head with all kinds of crazy images. For example: dicks being decapitated by boob soldiers riding winged Pegasuses and shearing lances down the purple sky. His mind is usually a big blank, so I just go ahead and paint all over it.

I was staring into his eyes, when I couldn't help myself. I stuck my finger into one, withdrawing it covered in goo. He pushed me off of him, from where I was sitting on his stomach.

"Sorry, really. I don't want you to be mad at me, sorry," I said, and then I licked the eye goo off of my finger. I could see it surprised him.

"What? I'm a cannibal," I said.

We had angry sex later, the kind where he was pissed at me but liked how good the sex felt.

I was lying on my couch, staring at the wall, and I was just starting to get wasted. My moods have been fluctuating lately, from alright to worse. Sometimes I'm jumping around and ready to go, and other times I'm crushed under my depression like the smashed exoskeleton of an ant. I was swigging from a bottle of some apple flavored vodka and trying to get on the good side of my brain. Alucard was out, lately I have been feeling like I want to be alone. But now, I decided to call him.

"Hey, Alucard," I said. Through the wall I was staring at a face appeared, grinning and sleek with a long slick of straight, black hair running down his back. It framed his face like dark curtains, and it ran down the sides of his sweet white cheeks. His hot red eyes gleamed out from his dark hair, maroon red and deep like an ocean of blood. He slid out of the wall and crawled on top of me as the rest of his body appeared.

I made him cuddle with me as I played my Gameboy Advance on the couch. He told me about some stuff that he was doing, and they were the most gorey stories you have ever heard. His lovely, fine face is resting on my pillowy boobs, and his tongue licks them through my shirt.

Then I went to the supermarket and got a soda and a scratch ticket. I totally won 500000 dollars! I went back and showed Aly, and I said, "We're going to frikken hawaii."

We got there, and were sitting on the beach. He was like burning up, and bitching about all the sun...I said I was going to take surfing lessons from this guy named Javier, and he told me to get lost. Some guy next to him was like "wow, you're letting you lady go off with Javier, I wouldn't do that if I were you." So Alucard turned and told the guy to "c'mere" The guy bent down over where Alucard was sitting and he grabbed him and twisted his head off. He tossed it in the ocean where it floated like a buoyie.

I was having fun, Javier was a really hilarious guy. He was all tan and gorgeous, and he took me parasailing, too. You know, where you strap a parachute to your ass and fly off the back of a speedboat, that thing. It was awesome! Alucard was no fun, he hated being outside and just panted like a dog with too much fur. I was having too much fun to be splooging my pants at the time, my sex drive was kinda gone. I wasn't hammered drunk, either, because as a matter of fact I was feeling pretty good.

"Javier is just great, he's good looking, smart, and knows how to handle a gun," I said. I'd eaten so much at this resteraunt, I was feeling so bloated and happy. I've gotten used to eating TV dinners, but I appreciate the good stuff when I can afford it. I was ready to pass out in a food coma, but the sexy guy across from me was looking all strung out.

"Yeah, you could say that about me," he said. We left, and in the car Alucard started coming on to me, but I was in no mood.

"I'm starting to get sick of you humping my leg all the time, give it a rest," I said. He's always such a pain, all I see when I look at him is his horny boner, and I really am getting tired of it. What do I do, if I really can't take it anymore? I am after all the one who cursed him to this state of intense horniness. If I lose interest, things will be bad for both of us.

Oh no, what will happen now???


End file.
